Translate Just a dream
by Rafa008
Summary: Steven can't stop dreaming about the mysterious Glacia .


**Author: Rafa008**  
**Shipper :** Steven/Glacia  
**Music: **Just a dream-Nelly  
**Summary:** Steven can't stop dreaming about the mysterious Glacia .

**Just a dream**

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

It was night in the Pokemon league from the Hoenn region. Steven Stone, the young and newly Champion Elite 4, was lying on his bed, but was restless, turning from one side to the other. He was having the same dream again, with a beautiful and mysterious young woman of blond and wavy hair and blue eyes like ice. They were in the middle of the snow and there was nothing around them, just ice and more ice. The young woman laughed at him.  
Steven-Who are you?  
But she just smiled at him. She held the hem of her purple dress, with long sleeves, and turned, walking in the opposite direction of him. Steven ran to her with difficulties because of the snow that sank on their feet, and when he reached her, he touched her shoulder and she turned around smiling, her lips with red lipstick.  
Steven-Stop fleeing...  
She stood on her tiptoe and brushed her lips on his nose and then went down to his mouth. Steven, with his heart pounding, deepened the kiss, feeling the taste of strawberries. But within seconds, she was gone, disappeared in the air, leaving Steven alone in the snow.  
Steven-WAIT!  
Steven woke up sweaty and saw that he was clung tightly to the sheets. The young man of gray hair sat on the bed and put a hand to his face and sighed.  
Steven-Again, I dreamed about this woman ... What do you want, huh?

_I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement_

_Number one spot and now she found her a replacement_

_I swear now I can't take it_

_Knowing somebody's got my baby_

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think_

_Shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air_

_See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair_

In the morning, without challenging for the Elite 4, Steven decided to go to the library there. He went to the section of books that spoke of regions known to date and took as many books as he could carry to the table near the window.  
Steven-Every time I dream about her, there is snow all around us ... There aren't many regions that snow all the time...  
He stayed a while thoughtfully looking out the window, the gardens of the Ever Grand City. The sun morning streamed through the window and struck on Steven's hair. He turned his attention to the books in front of him. He began reading about Kanto region, Johto, but none of them beat with the image that the man had in mind. He then went to one of the shelves farther and saw a book that talked about the mysterious region of Sinnoh. He took the book and went back to his desk. Went through several pages talking about the ancient buildings of Hearthome, Veilstone about meteorites and then half an hour later, Steven found something that interested him. It was the chapter that talked about the Snowpoint City. It was a city that was the western region and housed the Lake Acuity which was known by the legend Pokémon Uxie, who gave wisdom to the humans. It was a city that snowed the whole year and was surrounded by mountains and snow. He flipped through some more pages until he stops on a page that talked about the gym leader from there.  
Steven-Is it ... It's her.  
There was a photo of a young woman with wavy blond hair and blue eyes, who was sitting in a chair. The photo was oval with gold trim around.  
Steven-Glacia...  
The man ran his fingers gently across the picture, passing on her cheek, the hair. But something strange happened. The picture was moving. She smiled at him, her lips with red lipstick. She then turned around startled, as if something was behind her and then turned to Steven, blue eyes somewhat frightened and the picture stopped moving. Steven was scared, away from the book. When he recovered, thinking it was just his imagination, he approached the book. The photo was the way he had found it. She, smiling in the chair.

_My lover, my life, my shorty, my wife_

_She left me, I'm tied_

_Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

Steven knew it was silly, but he still wanted to go to Snowpoint. He used his Metragross and traveled to the nearest town of Snowpoint. There, he bought some groceries that he would need to reach the place. It was difficult to reach the Route 201. It snowed a lot and all he could see was white and more snow white. Steven tightened his ski jacket around his body, with the image of the women in his pocket and continued walking when a small floating figure, with a long tail and yellow head stopped him. As a precaution, the champion held his Metagross's pokeball inside his pocket. In the book he had read, it said that there were many wild pokemon ice attacking careless trainers. But the Pokémon did not seem that wanted to attack him. He looked at Steven for a moment and pointed his tail to the other track.  
Steven-Do you want to show me something?  
The Pokémon gave a positive sign and entered the other track and disappeared. There, in the snow, there was a very pretty woman lying in the cold ground, with closed eyes.  
Steven-Glacia?!  
He ran to her and took off his coat and wore it on her. He took her arm and lifted the sleeve of her dress, to check her pulse. There was. Steven stood up, picking her up when the blonde opened her eyes. She smiled slightly, bringing a hand up to his face and brushed away his gray bangs.  
Glacia-Hi, Steven...  
Steven-You know me?  
Glacia-I was in 6th place in the Hoenn league this year. You know what that means, right?  
Steven opened his mouth, shocked.  
Steven-6th place? So you're the new member of the Elite 4!  
One member of the Elite 4 was withdrawing, and Glacia was the 6th, which means she was now a member of E4. Steven looked at Glacia, but she had fallen asleep in his arms. Steven pulled his Metagross from the pocket and asked to take them to the Pokémon center in the town.  
After the nurse Jenny take care of her, she said Glacia was awake and Steven went to the room to see her. He could not resist and went to her bed, worried, touching her hair, her cheek, her lips, as he had done when he saw her picture in the book.  
Steven-It's not a dream...  
Glacia-How did you find me?  
Steven blushed, turning away from her and sat down in the chair.  
Steven-I'm not sure. But something told me to come here.  
She smiled.  
Glacia-You saved me. I was training in the woods for one last time before going to Hoenn, when I was attacked by wild Sneasels.  
Steven-Then, come with me to Hoenn, Glacia .  
Glacia-It's so weird... I've been dreaming of Hoenn and, well, of you in a while ...  
She looked a little embarrassed to say that, while playing with the hem of the sheet between her hands.  
Steven-You also have visited my dreams...  
Steven looked at her, his gray eyes, and she smiled as he approached slowly and touched her lips with his, before deepening the kiss. Steven sat on the bed and she sat over him, he was glad to finally be with her in real life . Glacia sighed happily, as they kissed more.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_


End file.
